Forbidden Emotions
by Giikumi
Summary: Reposted under a new name. It's an Elricest! don't like it don't read it. Takes place after the movie. Alphonse has been keeping quite a few secrets from his brother and Ed finally blows a fuse and does something he may regret. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Um, Ok, this is my first fan fic and I'ts an Elricest. I've never written anything like this before so I'm hoping people will welcome me to Ok, um, were we go. This takes place almost right after the end of the movie!

Disclaimer: Nope don't own. Go find another case

Chapter 1: His Secret.

Rain

The feel of it on his skin. The droplets kissing his cheek dampening his cinnamon brown hair. He looked up to the window to see his brother shooting him a confused yet worried expression.

"Alphonse, get your ass in here before you catch a cold." A cold. That's what Alphonse Heidrich claimed he had when he was actually suffering from a disease that shortened his life. He remembered when he saw his friend's lifeless body; shirt smeared with blood. He had hoped to introduce the two Alphonse's and see just how much they similar. But that idea was washed down the drain.

Alphonse pouted, "You're no fun!" he called up. But he answered himself with a sneeze.

"I told you." Edward shouted out the window, "Get in here! Soup's done!"

Soup

That's what they had been eating for the past three days. Ever since they returned from their world. But neither of them minded. Especially not Alphonse. Whenever his brother wasn't looking he would sneak in a bit of milk. No surprise Edward couldn't taste a thing. For if he did he would be screaming his head off.

Alphonse stripped himself of his coat and shook his brown hair free, "Did you and the other Alphonse just live off of soup?"

Edward sat down and ladled out some of the liquid mixture into two bowls, "Oh damn it."

Alphonse looked over to see half of the soup had landed in his brother's lap, "Way to go Ed. That's the second time in a row."

"Shut up." The older brother hissed, "If only alchemy worked on this side huh? I could clean myself up just by transmuting."

Well as you know brother, Alchemy doesn't work. So you'll have to settle with me." Alphonse walked over to the kitchen sink and returned with a warm wash cloth, "Brother hold still. Considering we'll be going to bed soon, you might as well just stay in these until dinner's over.

Edward waited patiently for his brother to dry him off, "What about our food though. Al, I gave you money to by some food now what happened to it.? That's the last of the soup and there's nothing in the fridge."

"Well, forgot to tell you. I got a job at Gracia's flower shop." Alphonse said hoping to take his brother's mind off of the money issue.

Edward looked at his brother stunned, "A job already?"

"Yeah, when I explained our situation she hired me on the spot. Plus when I was training with teacher she taught me all sorts of things including how to take care of plants with and without alchemy." Alphonse explained.

"So when do you start?" Edward asked.

"Oh, I started yesterday and she paid me already." Alphonse responded, "I figured she just wanted to help me out."

"How much did you get?" Edward asked.

Alphonse walked over and pulled out a handful of francs, "Oh, I'd say enough to get some decent food."

"You waited now to tell me about this?" Edward asked.

Alphonse stepped back, "Brother, calm down. I figured I would tell you about it tomorrow since I have the day off. It is Sunday after all. Then you and I could go shopping for some food. I thought that the soup would be enough for tonight."

Edward calmed down, "I'm sorry Al," he stood up and walked out of the kitchen, "I'm going to bed."

Alphonse watched as his brother disappeared and felt tears coming to his eyes, "I'm sorry Brother." He whimpered, "I don't mean to lie to you."

Edward could hear his brother but only faintly. Lie? Why lie? What could his brother be hiding from him? Knowing he couldn't stand being in these soup covered pants any longer he slipped them off and removed his shirt leaving him only in his pale blue boxer shorts. He removed his ponytail and shook his golden hair free from it's prison

Alphonse looked in to see his brother standing in the middle of the room almost half naked and the first thing that came to his mind he couldn't believe, _Why haven't I noticed just how good brother looks? I mean when we were traveling he would see him naked sometimes when he was bathing. But we're guys! What's wrong with that? I mean, he's my brother. It's not like I haven't seen him before."_

Edward looked up to see his younger brother staring, "Careful Al, you keep your moth open for long you'll swallow that fly." He teased.

Alphonse snapped his jaw shut, "Sorry brother." He walked out and shook his head. The tears starting to come again, "I'm so sorry."

Edward looked at his brother's back puzzled. Why was he apologizing so much? What in the world did he have to be sorry about. It was starting to get on his nerves, "That's it." Edward stormed out of his room and literally banged on the door of his brother's, "Al?"

"Go away Edward!"

Edward knew then and there something was up, "Alphonse open this door!"

"No!"

That was it. Edward was getting scared, "ALPHONSE ELRIC EITHER YOU OPEN THIS DOOR OR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN!"

Alphonse gasped, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would and trust me I don't care if I break a limb I'm going to get this door open and you are going to talk to me." Edward responded. To his surprise he heard the click of the lock followed be the sound of a body hitting the ground. Edward opened the door to find his brother on his knees. Tears literally streaming down his cheeks. No hesitation came to his thoughts as he kneeled down and pulled his sobbing brother into an embrace, "It's ok, Al, I'm here."

Although Alphonse returned the embrace just as hard he couldn't stop crying, "No it's not ok. I…" he hiccupped, "I lost the money that you gave me and I was afraid you would be mad at me for it."

Edward knew there was something else troubling his brother. There was no way loosing a couple of francs would make him cry this much. But he knew better than to pry so he merely held his brother closer, "I'm not mad Al. I'm just disappointed that you didn't tell me the truth." He looked down to see Alphonse still crying but his eyes were closed and his breath had grown a tad bit shallow. It was no surprise he had cried himself to sleep, "Oh, Al, if only I could tell you the truth. There's so much to tell. But for now, I'm going to enjoy this." He leaned down and place a gentle kiss on his brother's forehead, "I love you Alphonse," he whispered, "I love you."

A/N: It sucked I know it. I'm not going to get any reviews! Well, I'll write chapter two if I get atleast 2 or possible 3 reviews!


	2. Jealousy

A/N: I received my reviews. So in exchange I will be giving out chapter 2. I appreciate the welcome and I hope this chapter is to my reader's likings. Thank you. Also FYI I'm adding the characters from Ed and Al's world to the other one (Germany) but last names will be different as well as their attitudes. This chapter we will introduce Winry Falkland.

Disclaimer: As far as I'm concern Fullmetal Alchemist would NEVER had ended the way it did if I had owned it.

Chapter 2: Jealousy.

"Edward, it's good to see up you up and about this morning."

"Oh, good morning officer Hughes." Edward responded noticing the officer glancing at him, "So, have you proposed to Gracia yet?"

"I- how did you know about that?" he stuttered.

Edward sweatdropped, "Sorry to break it to you Hughes, but everyone in town knows about it. Everyone that is except for Gracia of course."

Hughes released a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness. I was so sure the surprised was ruined."

Edward only chuckled, "When are you going to do it?"

"Oh, tonight, since she doesn't have to work tomorrow." Hughes responded, "Oh, look who's here; Alphonse good morning."

The brown-haired teen only nodded in response.

Edward sighed, "Before you even ask, don't. Al and I are just going through a phase right now. Don't worry." He looked at his brother, "You ready?"

Al only nodded.

"We'll see you Hughes." Edward spoke taking his brother's hand and leading him towards the market place, "Come on Al, if you're going to keep this silent treatment up like this then I'll have to treated you the way you're acting; like a little baby."

"Brother stop it." Alphonse spoke quietly.

"I won't stop, do you have any idea how many people are staring at you?" Edward asked not knowing just what was going on in his younger brother's head.

_"Edward if only you knew. But this is wrong, yet right at the same time. I remember what it was like. The feel of your arms around my body. I was so disappointed when you let go. I nearly cried when you let go. But I know I can never have you. I'm so disgusted with myself." _Alphonse looked over to see the other "Winry coming towards them, _"and I hate to admit it, but I'm jealous. Why wasn't I jealous when our Winry would tease you? Oh, yeah because you didn't feel that way about her."_ Alphonse was pulled out of his trance by tap on his shoulder, "Good morning miss Falkland." He spoke quietly. He hadn't even noticed Edward was at the far corner of the market place looking at oranges.

"Alphonse right?" Winry asked. Just like their Winry she had light blond hair, only it was cut just before her neck and green eyes instead of brown (can't remember her true color so bear with me please), "Could you please remind your brother not to be late tonight?"

"Uh, sure, but late for what?" Alphonse asked confused. Edward didn't have any plans that night. At least none to his knowledge.

"Our date of course. Didn't Edward tell you? We're going steady. We have been for nearly four years?" Winry spoke with that strange gleam in her eye (you know the one when she talks about mechanics lol).

Alphonse sweatdropped, "You must be mistaken. But Ok I go remind him." He ran towards his brother who was currently blowing a fuse about the price of the oranges, "Not again."

"Are you nuts? You expect me to pay that much just for 4 oranges?" Edward demanded, "No thank you." He place the fruit in the box, "Oh, Alphonse I didn't see you there. What were you doing talking to Winry? She gives me the creeps." He shivered.

_"Yeah, I bet you didn't see me Edward. Cause you would be disgusted if you saw all of me. Including my feelings for you."_ Alphonse falsely chuckled, "Oh, Winry asked me to politely remind you about your _date_ tonight."

Edward sweatdropped, "Date? I can't believe it. Let me guess, she said we've been going steady for nearly four years, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Alphonse asked confused.

"Well," Edward started. He then noticed Winry's back was turned, "Quick follow me." He pulled Alphonse into the nearest bar/restaurant (the one where the Nazis guys are introduce to Edward, where you get the white sausages)

The two brother's sat down in one of the corner tables and just ordered water, "So brother you going to tell me what that was all about?"

Edward chuckled, "Well it all started a few days after I came here. I was one my way to meet with Haushofer when…..

FLASHBACK

"Oh, my god it is you!"

16 year old Edward turned around and noticed a blonde haired figure running towards him, "Winry?"

The girl stopped, "Wait how do you know my name?"

Edward sweatdropped, "Uh, lucky guess. I heard about a blonde haired girl named Winry. I presumed it was you."

"Oh, well, now that you know my name. I think you should introduce yourself. No wait, you're Edward Elric, aren't you? I know all about you." Winry spoke in a matter of fact tone.

Edward could feel his blood starting to heat up, "And how pray tell do you know me?"

"Oh, I overheard it from a guy with blonde hair like yours, Hoenhiem I think it was?" Winry responded.

"You know my Father?" Edward asked.

"Oh, no well not personally anyway. My grandmother is friends with a member of the Thule society and everything they hear I here." Winry answered.

"Let me guess, your grandmother's name is Pinako am I correct?" Edward chanced.

"Yeah, that's right! How did you-"

Edward chuckled evilly, "You're not the only one with friends." He pulled out his pocket watch and sighed, "Well, hate to cut this short but I have a train to catch."

"Well, ok, but when you get back, we're going steady." Winry called.

But Edward hadn't heard her. He was to busy drowning out her annoying voice, "Man she's worse then my Winry."

END OF FLASHBACK

"After I returned the was on me like twinklets are on Armstrong." Edward looked over to see a small tear lingering in is brother's eyes, "Alphonse, you all right?"

Alphonse chuckled, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just I finally realized how much I miss Winry and the others."

Edward sighed, "Yeah, but like I told you before. This our home now and we have to make the most of it."

A/N: I'm going to stop here. I do hope this chapter is satisfactory. Sorry no lemons or anything like that. Next chapter we will introduce Izumi Cig and a special guest. 3 reviews chapter 3!


	3. Teacher?

A/N: Ok, you guys gave me the reviews so here's the chapter. I apologize for it's tardiness. I have been swamped with other duties that desperately needed my attention. But now I have the time and I'm using it to write this chapter! Thank you to everyone for all the reviews though, appreciated greatly!

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist doesn't belong to me. Man is this world cruel or what?

Chapter 3: Teacher?

"Gracia, I've finished moving those pots into the sun." Alphonse said as he walked over to the counter.

"Thank you Edward." Gracia responded who was currently staring at her hand.

It seemed that Hughes and finally managed to work up the courage and proposed to Gracia the night before and ever since then she couldn't stop looking at her ring.

"So when's the big day going to be?" Alphonse asked looking at the ring as well. It wasn't anything special, just a simple gold band with a tiny crystal in the middle. According to Hughes it was his grandmother's engagement ring passed down through the years.

"Oh, Hughes and I haven't decided yet. And besides there's no need to rush these things." Gracia responded, "Alphonse why don't you go and take your break. But I expect you back here an 30 minutes."

Alphonse beamed, "All right, I think I'll go home for a few minutes and bother my brother again."

Gracia smiled, "Oh, all right. But like I said make sure you're back in 30 minutes, and tell your brother I said 'hi', ok."

Alphonse nodded, "I will, and don't worry, I'll be back on time." With that he walked out of the shop and ran down the street to his and Edward's apartment. He looked up in the window to just catch his brother's automail hand stick out for a moment. Alphonse ran into the building and up the stairs. He stopped when he heard Edward talking in a low voice. He couldn't catch everything but what he did hear he didn't like one bit.

_"I understand. But I can't. Well, if I did then I'd be putting my brother in danger too and I'm not about to pull that stunt. Well, I've told you all about us. Isn't that enough to work on? Hey you could consider yourself lucky I'm letting you do this. I can take back your right's you know. I can and I will tear up the contract if you pull anything like that understand me. Yeah, I'll tell Alphonse when the time is right. No, _I'll_ tell him. Ok, I'll call you next week, bye."_

Alphonse then decided it was the perfect time to open the door. He put on an act that he had just got there by pretending to be out of breath, "Hi-huff-Edward-I'm-huff-on-huff-my-huff-break."

Edward had jumped at the sound of the door opening, _Oh God, please don't tell me he heard any of that. I'd better play it cool for now, _"Alphonse if you're on your break why'd you come here? It would have been smarter to just go across the street."

"And eat _there_? Are you nuts? That food over there is disgusting. You remember what happened the second night we were here? I nearly choked and I vowed never to eat there again." Alphonse responded, "Oh and I also came to tell you that Hughes and Gracia are finally engaged."

Edward snorted, "Finally is the key word. This Hughes is nothing compared to how ours was back home."

Alphonse shot his brother a glare, "Don't even mention him brother. You know you'll only upset yourself again.'

Edward just brushed it off like he did everything else about his old world. Yeah, he missed it. He missed it greatly. But there were just some memories that he wanted to just forget. He looked up at the clock and chuckled, "Uh, Al, if you don't want to be late I suggest you head back to work."

Alphonse looked up at the clock as well and groaned, "All right, I'll see you later tonight brother. And plus it's your turn to make dinner." Without waiting for an answer Alphonse ran out of the room and back to the flower shop.

Gracia glanced at her clock, "Right on time Alphonse." The minute the clock struck the hour, Alphonse had entered the flower shop, "Literally." She chuckled.

Alphonse lightly blushed, "Well unlike my brother I know what the word punctuality means." He joked.

Gracia just smiled, "Ok, Big Ben, I want you to move those pots in the corner to the back of the shop." She looked up just in time to see a woman with black hair and a man who towered over everyone enter the shop, "Izumi, Cig, it's nice to see you again."

"Hello Gracia, I heard about the engagement and I wanted to give you my congratulations."

Alphonse nearly dropped the pot he was holding. He knew that voice anywhere, "Teacher?" he asked himself, _No, it's Teacher's look alike. Izumi Curtis is on the other side of the gate._

"Alphonse, Alphonse come out here." Gracia called.

Alphonse slowly placed the pot down and walked out from the back area, "You called Gracia?"

Gracia smiled, "Alphonse I want you to meet someone. This is Cig and Izumi Richter."

Alphonse looked up and no surprise the couple looked almost exactly the same as their counterparts. The only difference was their clothes and Izumi's hair was a tad bit shorter. Alphonse then noticed a bundle in Izumi's arms, _Wrath! _He cleared his mind, "Please to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Richter."

"Well aren't you quite the young gentleman." Izumi smiled, "Oh, lest I forget, this is my little boy, Christophe." She pulled back the blanket to reveal a black-haired baby, "Would you like to hold him?"

Alphonse smiled, "Sure." Being as careful as he could he gathered the baby boy into his arms, "he's so adorable." He said quietly. All of a sudden Christophe let out a small cry.

"Oh he must be hungry or something." Cig said after being quiet.  
>Izumi shook her head, "No, I fed him just before we came here and he can't need a changing already. I just changed him in the bathroom right before we came over."<p>

Alphonse smiled, "He's just tired."

_Sweet little angel_

_Your wings are anew_

_Take to the skies_

_Let the clouds dance with you_

_Sweet little angel,_

_Your heart is your own. _

_Just listen to it's rhythm_

_And you'll find your way home…_

Izumi smiled when she saw her son's eyes slowly close, "Thank you Alphonse." She carefully took Christophe back into her arms, "Well, we'd better get going. But don't worry we're planning on moving here in the next couple of weeks."

Gracia smiled, "That's great!"

Alphonse nodded, "Yeah, and if you'd like I can watch Christophe for you every one in a while."

Izumi smiled, "Thank you Alphonse."

Gracia looked at the clock, "You know what, Alphonse, why don't you take the rest of the day off. I'm going to close the shop early today so I can spend time with Izumi here."

Alphonse groaned, "All right, but I'm coming in early tomorrow. I hate to waste time not working if I can help it."

Gracia smiled, "Very well."

Alphonse turned to Izumi and Cig, "It was a pleasure meeting you too. I'm sure my brother will be the same way." He turned and headed towards his apartment building "Good bye!" he called over his shoulder.

"He's quite the young man isn't he?" Izumi said looking down at her sleeping son.

"Yes, he and his brother have been through a lot and they've only been together for about 4 or 5 days now." Gracia explained.

Izumi watched as Alphonse disappeared around the corner, "Those boys are special."

Gracia chuckled, "You talk about both of them as if you've known them for years and you've only just met Alphonse and have yet to meet Edward."

Izumi shrugged, "Well, I have a feeling that when I do meet Edward it will feel like I've known him for years."

In a way, she was right.

A/N: Ok that's it for this chapter. The next chapter I will introduce Mustang and Riza! If you want chapter 4 then I require no less then 1 review please!


End file.
